zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Outback
The Ancient Outback is hot and dry area that is windy almost every time. It consits of wide open fields made of red dust. Some of them are covered in dry grass, while the central area contains a moderately sized lake. During the day, this area is sunny and hot, while being windy and stormy during the night. Belrina Village is located within this Outback. Layout * Base Camp: The tent is settled upon one of the hills that are around the Outback. It contains the usual item boxes and the bed. When the hunter turns around, he/she can see, that the Outback is enclosed by many, many hills, and he/she can see Belrina Village too. A wide path leads to area 1, and a shortcut - hid behind the tent - leads to area 5. * Area 1: A small, almost circular area. It usually is very windy and the wind can create dust devils. A lake can be seen from afar and the view on the mountains is more clearly. One small way leads to Area 2, while the other one leads back to the base camp and one large path leads to Area 3. Herbivores feed on the dry grass. * Area 2: A large plain field. The dry grass can be gathered for special plants. The mountains seem to be very close now - though this is an illusion, due to their great size. The lake is further away now. Large Monsters come here often. There are thre ways, one leading back to Area 1, one leading to area 3 and one leading to area 4. * Area 3: A small place, marked by a single, huge, dry tree in the middle. These are common nesting grounds for Jaggia. The lake is closer again. There is a sandy, narrow path leading to area 4 abd a wide way leading back to Area 1. * Area 4: '''The first area with a more uneven ground. This area is marked by a stone wall, belonging to the mountains, located in the south. The lake is located here too. There is plenty of mud around the lake, making this a common place to find Barroth. Chameleos come here often too. There are two holes in the stone wall, one leading to Area 5 and one to area 6. * '''Area 5: '''A big cave within one of the smaller peaks of the Belrina Mountains. This cave is made of reddish stone, there are many mining spots. The walls are adorned with primitive looking, beautiful drawings - most villagers believe that these drawings were made by their ancestors. Kelbis come here often, as well as Hermitaurs. There is an opening in the roof - this is the shortcut - indicating that the base camp is settled atop this cave. One way leads outside again, to Area 6, and one wy leads to area 7. * '''Area 6: '''An enourmous skeleton of a huge animal is the mark of this area. This skeleton is believed to be from the same animal as the one in the Primal Forest, whatever this animal was.Smaller predators reside here. This is the starting area for most of the Elder Dragons. There are two ways, one leading back to area 5 and one leading to area 7. * '''Area 7: An old Wyvern Nest, containing eggs of a recently unknown wyvern species. The area is rounded and small, settled atop a smaller hill. There are no small monsters at all. One way leads back to area 6, and one wy to area 8. * '''Area 8: '''A bigger field on the other side of the lake. There is no mud, but a sandy beach. Plesioth reside here often, and rest on the shore. The area has a rounded form, and the hunter can go into the knee-high water to gather things- There is a fishing spot. Slagtoths are found here at night. There is only one way, back to Area 7. * '''Secret Area: '''A smaller part of the cave in Area 5. There usually are three mining spots and two gathering spots. There is a climbable wall, leading back to area 5. Music Theme Unique Items Category:Area